Uzumaki Naruko: The Orange Kunoichi
by MrRayney
Summary: Si los doce de Konoha hubieran sido del sexo opuesto ¿ Cambiaría la historia? UA y OOC. Uzumaki Naruko una huérfana, odiada por toda la villa de la hoja por motivos que ella desconoce, su deseo es ser respetada por todos y no ser vista como el demonio que dicen ella es, para esto decide convertirse en la kunoichi mas grande que haya visto alguna vez Konoha.


_**Uzumaki **__**Naruko : The Orange Kunoichi**_

_**Prologo**_

La aldea oculta de la hoja, considerada entre una de las aldeas más poderosas que habían existido y era broma, esta aldea tuvo a Hokages bastante poderosos, los conocidos Sennin y los ninjas mas reconocidos entre las aldeas.

Pero incluso una aldea tan poderosa puede tener sus peores días, el día mas recordado entre los aldeanos de Konoha, es el ataque del Kyubi, durante este evento muchos ninjas valientes y gente inocete murió a manos del Kyubi.

Dirán algunos ¿Qué es el Kiuby?, de esta bestia no se sabe mucho, pero si se sabe que es un monstruo que solo le gusta destruir todo lo que ve, se dice que con una cola que mueva es capaz de tirar montañas o crear Tsunamis.

Volviendo a la historia, el Kyubi ataco la aldea, parecía que no había esperanza y la aldea serie destruida para siempre, pero cuando todo estaba perdido uno de los ninjas más poderosos apareció, Namikaze Minato el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha y también el cuarto Hokage de la aldea.

Sabiendo que un demonio como el Kyubi no podría ser derrotado, el Hokage sello al demonio en una pequeña recién nacida, el Kyubi había sido derrotado, el costo de esto fue la muerte del Hokage.

Antes de morir, el mismo Hokage pidió que la pequeña fuera vista como una heroína, pero los aldeanos de Konoha al haber tenido una gran pérdida no solo por su líder y también por el hecho de que muchas personas queridas murieran, terminaron cegados por el odio y la ira, la pequeña en vez de ser vista como la heroína que quiso el Hokage termino siendo vista como el mismo demonio de nueve colas.

Esta pequeña debería viviría una infancia llena de miedo, soledad, tristeza, amargura y odio por parte de los aldeanos, esta es la historia de cómo la pequeña de ser odiada paso a ser considerada una de las mejores Kunoichis de la historia.

Su nombre Uzumaki Naruko futuramente conocida como la kunoichi naranja de konoha.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien gente y sean bienvenidos a esta que será mi primer historia oficial de Naruto, las otras tal vez no cuenten mucho ya que son puros Crossover, ahora este N/A (Nota del autor) será el más largo que el prólogo, la razón es para explicar este fics y si deciden seguir leyendo los siguientes episodios.**

**Ahora en primer lugar quiero dejar que los únicos que tendrán cambio de sexo son los 12 de Konoha o tal vez también los hermanos de la arena. Esta historia tendrá alteraciones creo que es algo obvio al entrar a la categoría de UA y debido al Gender Bender algunos personajes tendrán cambios en sus personalidades, quisiera explicar las personalidades de los tres principales.**

**Naruto / Naruko : Principalmente será Naruko la que tenga el mayor cambio de personalidad, no tendrá esa personalidad suya de hiperactividad, será más honesta con sus sentimientos y algo más desconfiada de la gente por la infancia que tuvo, aun así seguirá teniendo un rasgo característico que es la preocupación por sus amigos y equipo, la razón de darle el mayor cambio es que quiero darle un crecimiento al personaje (más que nada en la misión de las olas), porque he visto fics donde le cambian completamente la personalidad hasta que queda muy OC no los culpo es difícil hacer un buen gender bender e incluso no sé si pueda hacerlo yo pero lo intentare.**

**Sakura / Sakura: Si lo sé no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para Sakura, pero puedo utilizar esto para algunas bromas, ahora bien esta Sakura es más tolerante con Naruko y de hecho intentara hacerse su amigo, eso si seguirá siendo un fan de Sasuke mujer, Sakura tendrá el mismo temperamento pero diez veces peor ósea es más violento si se burlan o lo hacen enojar.**

**Sasuke / ¿? : De Sasuke todavía pienso un nombre femenino y no será Sasuko porque no me gusta como suena, tal vez Suki, bueno Sasuke será pues…una mukuchi…la típica rei…ósea sigue siendo Sasuke pero con pechos…es broma, no la verdad es que Sasuke será más abierto con su equipo pero a la vez más propenso a la violencia…y la verdad le hare dudar de su orientación sexual.**

**La historia como dije tendrá algunas alteraciones con la historia real, de eso no quiero hablar mucho para no revelar algunas cosas, será un Narusaku, con KakaNaru padre e hija, habrá algo de Bashing muy leve a personajes como Jiraiya (la razón la daré mas adelante) y Kakashi al principio.**

**También tome una decisión para hacerle la vida más difícil a Naruto, no quiero sonar machista pero utilizare la excusa de que una Kunoichi no es más fuerte o no vale nada comparado con un ninja, ahora no se me alteren, la razón de esto la daré mas adelante es para hacerle más duro el camino a Naruto.**

**Ahora sé que tal vez ignoren este prologo y de hecho no dejen comentarios eso lo entiendo digo es lo básico de lo que sabemos, pero aun así les pido por favor que me dejen un pequeño aunque sea pequeño review de lo que piensan ustedes, si es buena, mala o pésima idea, una crítica constructiva, despues de todo no cuesta nada.**


End file.
